


Awake the Dragon

by Middleearthian



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-14 00:30:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18042014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Middleearthian/pseuds/Middleearthian
Summary: After settling into domestic life, Jon and Dany begin a new day





	Awake the Dragon

“hi dany,” jon said putting his hand over her baby bump. dany laughed and swatted him. “pancakes are almost ready, don’t awake the dragon.”


End file.
